


Small But Mighty

by ohmaigay



Series: WWE High School AU [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, But I Don't Really Know How to Fix It, F/F, First Meetings, I'm Sorry, This Honestly Isn't That Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: There was a reason that the entire gym would chant when Alexa came onto the court.





	Small But Mighty

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that good. I'm going to start with that. It might be a little confusing, but I'm gonna post it anyways and hope that nobody cares or is a dick about it. I promise that I'll write something way better for this series and post it. If there's any pairings or anything that anybody wants to see, just like tell me in the comments or my Tumblr, ohmaigay.

Alexa was a firm believer in making improvements and working hard. However, that did not mean that she wanted to spend what the weatherman had called the hottest week of summer that they’d seen in a long time at a basketball clinic. Alexa didn’t mind going to camps and making her improvements that way, especially the ones where she got to travel out of state, but this was ridiculous. Charlotte managed to get spots for the entire team in this clinic before even talking to any of them about it, in fact, it had been a text from Paige that had originally informed her about this clinic. Clinics weren’t Alexa’s least favorite, but she preferred the ones that were a couple of hours in the afternoon on weekends where she wasn’t planning on doing literally anything else. 

“Morning Lexi,” Bayley said excitedly. Alexa growled at her and kept walking, not in the mood to talk to anybody yet. It was 6:15 AM and she hadn’t been awake before noon except for on 4 occasions since school had let out. Sasha put an arm around Bayley’s shoulders and walked her into the city’s recreational center for the clinic. There weren’t a lot of cars in the parking lot, but Alexa recognized all of them that were there. The clinic didn’t start until 6:40, but Charlotte insisted that they be there early to talk about approaches to their upcoming season. Alexa took a deep breath and walked into the rec center and then to the indoor basketball courts. Even though it was morning and cooler, it was nearly 90 when Alexa had left her house, so the air conditioning was greatly appreciated. 

“There’s coffee and doughnuts,” Charlotte said as soon as she saw Alexa. The entire team was already here and seated, including the freshman that had yet to really come to a practice. Alexa recognized Liv, the girl that Charlotte had been scouting her eighth grade year. Alexa had seen the girl play a few times and had been more than impressed with her versatility. It also didn’t hurt that she was on the smaller side like Alexa and had proven herself against bigger girls without accumulating a lot of fouls. 

“Is there a bed to catch up with sleep in?” Alexa asked and Charlotte shook her head. “Bummer, there is at my house, which is where I’d rather be.” 

“Coach wanted us in a clinic, this just happened to be the one that was open.” Charlotte handed Alexa a cup of coffee, which smelled and tasted like burnt rubber. Alexa figured that it was provided for them by the rec center because there was no way that Charlotte Flair would purchase coffee that tasted like that, not even drunk. “It’ll be great though, I got a peak at the girls attending and it’s the best players from teams that we’re playing this season.” 

“Like you honestly need to prove that you’re good to anybody anymore,” Paige said and Charlotte shrugged. “You’ve already impressed literally every scout you’ve encountered. Maybe save some for the rest of us.” 

“Hey, I’ve been scouted and so has Sasha,” Alexa said and Paige looked a bit worried. “Paige, you’ll get some too this season. I mean, there’s no way you’re not starting varsity when school starts up.” 

“If it’s not for talent, it’s because you’re a senior,” Charlotte said and Paige punched her. “Nikki’s going to be losing her mind in the stands when you come onto the court.” 

“Like you do at her games,” Sasha said and the group fell into an easy conversation about teasing Paige for how she acted with Nikki. When Paige had first arrived at the school, she didn’t really talk to anybody except for Becky and eventually Charlotte, but she went from being a hard badass to a giant softie when it came to Nikki. It had been that way since before the two of them had gotten together, but Paige didn't really pay their teasing any mind. Nothing they could say or think to say would ever get to her as long as she knew that she had Nikki. 

The clinic started right on time and Alexa had to admit that it was easier indoors than outside. Most of the girls were bigger than her to begin with, but there was one who made Charlotte seem smaller. Alexa recognized her from their tournament loss at the end of last season as the girl who had knocked Charlotte flat on her ass with ease. Alexa was a physical player, she always had been, but this girl gave it a new name. Alexa was lucky that she hadn’t been put into that game until the other girl left as a sub for Charlotte, who’d ended up with a concussion. Alexa saw the last name on the back of her shirt and immediately put a name to the face. She was in a clinic with the best defensive player in their district, Nia Jax. 

“Charlotte, isn’t that the girl who knocked you out on the court that one time?” Sasha asked, pointing to Nia. Charlotte nodded and subconsciously rubbed the side of her jaw, where she’d caught Nia’s elbow. “I’d hate to go one-on-one with her.” 

“I’d pay to see Bliss in there with her,” Paige said, knowing that Alexa had a tendency to play a little dirty sometimes. She never did anything to get a bad foul or anything, but it was a general consensus that Alexa Bliss was not the cleanest player on the court. “What was your chant?” 

“Small, but mighty,” Alexa answered, taking a drink from Charlotte’s sparkling water. “Disgusting Flair.” 

“It’s not the best, but it’s healthier than soda. Oh, and I want you to know that Jax would totally take you out with ease. I thought she cracked a rib when she knocked me down during a camp in May,” Charlotte said, rubbing her side. “But by all means, go ahead and play her.” 

“I will and prove that you don’t need to be a giantess to captain,” Alexa said and Charlotte rolled her eyes. It’d been an ongoing battle since sophomore year who would be the one to captain whatever team Charlotte and Alexa were placed on together. Normally, Charlotte had the responsibility of being the captain, but there were a couple of exceptions where Alexa held the position. After lunch the clinic was essentially over, but some of the girls stayed back to play around a bit. That was when Alexa took her shot to prove to Charlotte that she was the better player on the team and approached Nia. 

“Do you want something?” Nia asked and Alexa leaned back against the bleachers. “Just gonna stand there and stare at me or?” 

“I hear you’re a pretty good defender,” Alexa said and Nia nodded. “Well, I’m kind of fighting for the captain’s position on my team and I need to be better than that blonde over there. Mind helping a girl out a bit?” 

“I wouldn’t want to hurt somebody so small,” Nia said and Alexa scoffed, giving her a look. “It’s true, you’re tiny.” 

“Did you know that I’ve got my own chant at my school?” Alexa asked and Nia gave her an amused look. “Small, but mighty.” 

“I guess we’ll see about that,” Nia said and Alexa smirked at her. They started and Alexa played around a bit, showing off her fancier dribbling skills before she went up to make a shot. Alexa had made the mistake freshman year against Charlotte of not believing that she’d be fast because she was taller and bigger, and she wasn’t going to make it with Nia too. Alexa was smart about that, managing to slip past her and get a shot in, even if Nia jumped up and slapped it away. “You’re fast, very fast.” 

“I’m a lot of things,” Alexa said, unprepared for Nia to race past her to make a shot of her own. Alexa didn’t really have much of a chance to try and deflect the ball, Nia knocking her down when she jumped forward. At least she had the sportsmanship to help her back up, which Alexa knew for a fact she wouldn’t have done if their coach wasn’t watching her. Charlotte sat on the side and watched them play, Alexa managing to score on Nia a few times, but rarely being able to stop Nia from scoring. 

“I think you’ve had enough,” Nia said, leaning down next to Alexa. The blonde was on the floor wheezing after having taken a particularly hard hit. Nia’s side was practically humming with a dull pain from whatever technically legal move Alexa had used last second to try and avoid being slammed onto the ground. Charlotte was long gone by this point, never having really cared all that much to begin with. She’d much rather have the end result to compete with for the top spot. “You know, you weren’t wrong. Small, but mighty indeed.” 

“You need to transfer schools and play on my team so I don’t have to take those hits,” Alexa said, sitting up a bit. Nia pulled her to her feet and Alexa refrained from letting out a little yelp or leaning into Nia’s very strong arms. “I think I’m gonna have a lot of bruises.” 

“Trust me, you left a few too,” Nia said and Alexa lead them to the parking lot. “That was fun, maybe we should try again.” 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it, but I don’t like being up before noon,” Alexa said, handing Nia her phone to put her number in as Nia handed her hers. 

“I get off work at 1:30 tomorrow if you want to grab a late lunch and then mess around on the courts a bit,” Nia suggested and Alexa nodded. 

“Maybe if you play your cards right the court isn’t the only place we’ll be messing around.” Alexa turned on her heels, but looked back to shoot a wink at Nia. The bigger girl scoffed and watched as Alexa got into her car and drove away. Neither of them could really wait for their unofficial, yet very obvious date.


End file.
